Ultraman Virus (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Virus(ウルトラマンウイルス) is a Scorpium Ultra whom believes that "free will must be voided" as opposed to his brother Cure. After realizing the digusting side of humans on Earth, he starts to walk the path of darkness and brings organisms and planets to their end with Voiderium. He got banished by his brother and exchanged his genes with Evil Messiah and walks down the path of darkness completely. He then fought against the Showa Ultras on Showa Universe Earth before returning back to his homeworld, putting his goals on blowing up the universe while fighting against those he met before. Despite all this attempts, he survived and claimed he did all this for fun. He later freed the Dark Scorpium Ultras and his journeys lead him back to Earth, where he will observe humans once more. His motif and design is based on demon and vampire combined together. Subtile Virus has multiple sub titles. *Voider of Worlds *Spreader of Plague *Manipulator of Disease *Socrpium Ultras *The Jester/The Clown Famous Quote "Seriously Ultraman One? You expect to beat me with that kind of power?"-Virus taunting One "Brother? Why?" -Virus questioning Cure's decision. "Goodbye, brother, Ultras!" -Virus final words before he vents himself. "Son, you look so alike to me, but why we have to fight? Come house with Daddy and now I will show you my love!"-Virus to Dark Sceptor "Revive the ultimate beast of death from the graveyard. Hell-Death and Ex Elemental Tanothor, combine into one and resonate you spirits and body into one and becomes the ultimate beast of death, Death Tanothor! With the power of darkness of well!"-Virus chanting to create Death Tanothor. Etythomology His name Virus, means that he is able to spread virus/diseases/plague to entire planets or even Galaxy. History Virus was born 1000 years after his older brother, Cure was born, he shares his genes with Cure. Past Arcs - "Living on Earth" = After wandering through various galaxies and planets, he eventually found himself in the Solar System. There, he fought against several invaders, such as aliens and monsters, defeating them with ease. When he sensed the presence of the two Deletos on Earth, he visited Earth and save Ultrawoman Yvon, a female Scorpium Ultra from them. Virus immediately fell in love with Yvon and witnessed her being reverted to her human form, Sakura. Virus immediately take on a human form under the alias Kai Tomoya and brought her to a nearby forest. *'Note': When Virus arrived on Earth, it was year 2000 and he stay on Earth for 20 years, he left Earth in year 2020. For more about Virus living on Earth as Kai Tomoya and leading to his marriage with Yvon, see Ultraman One: Episode 23. After viewing the digusting sight of humans and realized the truth and purpose his element disease and Voiderium, he decided to carry out his ideals "free will must be voided" and taking up an erratic personality and abandoning his original kind-hearted personality. Kai tricked Sakura to become Yvon. Kai, resumed his Ultra Form, Virus injected Yvon large amounts of Voiderium, turning her into The Sacrifie and believing his wife will spread Voiderium across the universe as well but backfired. He left Earth after that. Even though Virus left, he knew Yvon had beared his son and look forward to his birth and meeting his son in a corrupted state. He left the Solar System after that. - "Banishment"= Carrying out his ideals, he will visit many planets and galaxies, using his Voiderium to void off organisms from their free will and killing them, turning many planets in a wasteland and disrupted the balance of light and darkness in the universe. He later returned back to Scorpio Planetary system, and continued doing the same thing and managed to turn at least 4 planets into a wasteland and killing its inhabitants by first voiding away their free will. Although that seems to be his mission, he is seen enjoy doing that and feel that it is fun. Eventually, his actions were found by his brother Cure. Cure and Virus later confronted each other at the Edge Hole, their fought a legendary battle with Virus losing aganst Cure and got himself banished out from his home world by Cure. Virus vowed he will return one day. - "Meeting with Evil Messiah"= Virus eventually found himself inside the Evil Realm, where he would meet Evil Messiah and the Deletos, was surprised that many of them still alived. After sharing his ideals with the great evil deity, Evil Messiah acknowledges and claimed to share the same ideal as well. Virus later exchanged his Sunriums that come from Genesis Messiah genes to Evil Messiah genes and convert to Sunriums, becoming a truly evil and dark Scorpium Ultra. The genes of Genesis Messiah was collected and used by Evil Messiah to enpower himself. Virus was also bestowed the Virus Claws, greater strength and power and enhancement to his Voiderium. Virus then went to the Showa Universe under the latter's order. *Note:Sunriums>Genesis Messiah Genes>Evil Messiah genes>Sunriums (Exchange process) - "Showa Universe" = Arriving at the Showa Universe, his journey is to go to Earth to turn it into a wasteland and attracting the Ultras from the Land of Light to fight him, as they posed a threat to Evil Messiah's schemes and wanting Virus to slay them. But in reality before he visit Earth, he had participated in many wars and battles in different galaxies and planets. Through those battles, his fighting skills and brute strength increased tremedously. He was also known as "The Jester" by his new gained surbodinates as he develops the habit of giving his foes false hope and then giving them true despair before killing/defeating them. He would later allie himself with the Dark Matter and forming the Virus Army. Virus and his army then journeyed to Showa Universe version of the Solar System. }} Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus Darkness Corruption Tasking his army to go to the lost city of Atlantis under the Pacific Ocean to build his foetress, he went to chase a fellow Ultra, Ultrawoman Lila and fought and turn her into her dark self by using Voiderium on her in Ganymede, the largest Moon of Jupiter and the Solar System. He then went to his foetress on Earth and held Lila for his plans by scanning through her memories about the Land of Light Ultras. After that, he begin his plans, by sending his surbodinates to attack the Earth and causing a plague all over the world with his "Virus Plague", killing humans in the process. He was meet by the opposition of Ultraman One, Xena, Giga and Zero. He manages to defeat One and corrupt him with his Voiderum as well. After Xena, Giga and Zero meet him, Zero and Virus battles, dragging their battle to the city of Japan. While the effects of his "Virus Plague" is reversed by the Lightning Spark, One and Lila are being freed from his Voiderium by the efforts of Xena and Giga. Though seemingly dead after the Ultras unleashed their ultimate attacks, he merged with The Dark Matter, becoming Fusion Virus, as Fusion Virus, Virus overcomes the effects of the Lightning Spark and allowing his Voiderium to plague across the world once again, killing thousands of humans and birds respectively, petrified Zero and defeated One, Xena and Giga. However, the three young Ultras bonded together and become Ultraman Contrast, defeating Fusion Virus and ending his threat on Earth permanently. Ultraman One Season 4 and 5 "Reawakening" arc Though seemingly dead, Virus was revealed to have survived but at the cost of losing all of his powers and Ultra Armour. He journeyed to the monster graveyard, and absorbing the darkness and minus energies from the graveyard, gaining his Demonic Form and more powerful and stronger ablities. He then set his sights iin returning back to the Scorpio Nova Universe to take his revenge. He revived the most powerful deceased dark Ultras, Ultraman Belial and Ultraman Emperor to aid him while at the same time revives powerful monsters like Ex Elemental Tanothor and Hell Death, forming an army of Zettons as well, rebuilding a new Virus Army. His Plot With Belial help, he returned back to his homeworld. Starting his invasion plans by visiting Planet Terra and corrupting Ultraman Lava, storing the body of the young Scorpium Ultra in an invisble capsule for easy transportation. Virus ordered Emperor to destroyed Magium World and turn it into a desert wasteland, building his foetress as well in order to start his plan of harvesting Sunriums across the universe and turning it into Darkiums to destroy and blow up the universe. Virus then meet those who opposed him back on Showa Universe Earth, the Ultra Brothers and his long lost brother, Cure. Virus sent the other Ultras save Cure to various dimensionals and deployed monsters in his army to battle them there, Ex Elemental Tanothor for One, Xena and Giga. Hell Death for Zero and the Zetton Army for the Ultra Brothers. Virus then battled Cure and pretend to lose to Cure to allow Belial to take ofer the fight for him. He then journeyed to the last few planets of the system to wait for Belial there. Endgame After destroying the ecosystem of the last few planets in the planetary system with the help of Belial by spreading his Voiderium and having defeated fellow Scorpium Ultras, Vader, Trident and Celestial and corrupting them. Virus was amused as the effects of his Voiderium will soon spread to the galaxy beyond the last few planets of the planetary system. Taking the corrupted Scorpium Ultras with him, Virus and Belial went to Magium World and was happy that his foetess is already build and Sunriums conversion to Darkiums is beginning, having the planet turned to desert wasteland as well. Virus and his army then wait for the opposition to come. Virus would later meet his son, Dark Sceptor and got the information from his son that Yvon/Sakura, his wife is still alive. Virus then explained his past with Yvon to his son. When his son refuses to give in to Virus, Virus brutally defeated his son before Cure, Xena, Giga, Zero and One arrives to stop him. Virus first created the Soulless Ultras to face them, when they arrives at the foetress with the Ultra Brothers, Virus created Death Tanothor and watches their battle. Following the death of Death Tanothor, Virus summoned the now corupted Scorpium Ultras to fight the Ultras, like Death Tanothor and Soulless Ultras, One, Xena, Giga and Zero purified them while Virus faces the Ultra Brothers and effortlessly defeating them as well , reverting them to their human forms. After the disappearance of Belial and death of Emperor, Virus absorbs Sunriums into his body and converting it to Darkiums with his Voider Organ, he empowers himself. Virus then dealt with One, and manages to defeat One even in his Wisdom Form. Virus then attempts to corrupt One again but Cure arrvies and stopped Virus. Virus and Cure then face in a climatic battle, where they begin talking about what they have done and their ideals. Virus wanted Cure to believe in his ideals, Cure opposed it and fight Virus. Same as the One and the Ultra Brothers, Cure was defeated by Virus as well in his Ocean Form. Virus then absorbed all the converted Sunriums into his Voider Organ/Body and turns himself into a Suicider Bomb (Bomber Virus). After that, Virus blews up himself and the universe. The universe was almost destroyed until Genesis Messiah came and undo the damage at the cost of all his powers. The leftover energies in Virus body allowed Virus to survive and gain a new body, Vampire Form. Afterwards In his Vampire Form, Virus begin to live in the shadows to formulate and plan a new scheme. After the Ultras defeated Evil Messiah, Virus revealed himself and giving the Ultras a warning. Virus had not planned anything but he will soon. Scorpium Ultras: Rises of Good and Evil His journeys in the shadows leads him to discover the existence of Dark Scorpium Ultras and an ancient entrance to Hellish Dimensional, he seeks to freed them and conquer his universe and beyond. He will team up with Ultraman Breaker, an Ultra from hell to suceed his plans. After freeing the Dark Scorpium Ultras, a war between the good and bad Scorpium Ultras starts and the battle begins once more. He engages in a battle with Ultraman Cure and Ultrawoman Yvon, his brother and wife respectively. Their fight causing a wormhole to open and they are dragged into another universe. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath Returning to his home universe , he went to Earth again where his son, Dark Sceptor has become the protector of the planet. Where he observe humans once again and meeting Sakura as Kai again, their relationship with regrow. Virus will unlocking his true ultimate form as a key to kill Jugglus Reflector, saving Earth from his reign. After realizing the truth of humans, he converted Evil Messiah's genes back to The Messiah's genes and finally taking up the path of good again. He will occasionally assist his son in his battles during the events of the series. In the end, he decided to stay on Earth with his son and wife in their human forms, guarding Earth from any possible threats. Later, Sakura gave birth to their second children, their daughter. Personality Virus has a somewhat erractic personality, he loves to play and taunt his foes and claims to fight others for sport and not for seriousness. Virus loves to lower down his standards of fighting to let his foes feel hope and then beating them with his full power, giving them the despair they wanted. Virus makes jokes when he fights. After triggering despair to his foes, he will become a true clown and leads to him been crazy and triggered, where he would taunts his foes happily and he will become more excited and more delighted after he finishes talking a sentence. Due to this factor, when he is compared to his allies, he is the calmest of all, even when danger is approaching ,he will sit and laying on his throne, resting as if nothing is goin to happen. He will also talk calmy when faces against the light Ultras and stopping his allies from acting impulsive. He also loves to drag his plans and goals and don't wish to do it immediately. This also leads to him being cruel, when he don't seem to care when he lose one or two of his strongest allies. He is also heartless when he violently defeated his Ultra Brothers, One and cure. Virus enjoys feeling resentment towards his homeworld and his brother when banished him out of his homeworld for his actions. Virus states he enjoys revenging others and do not feel any anger or sorrow towards those whom make him suffer. Being on Earth observing humans, he begins to believe "free will must be voided" and starts turning planets to wasteland, voided organisms free will with his Voiderium due to the digusting sight he had seen on humans on Earth. Although he belives this way, he states he does not do that for his mission nor his dreams, he claims to do it for enjoyment and for fun, and not doing it for the sake of it and for a peaceful world. Despite his erractic personality, he is once a kind and caring person, willingly helping others when they are in trouble such as during the tumes he spent on Earth wuth Sakura(Yvon), his wife. Though current he claims to hate Yvon, deep down, he still loves her and felt sorrow for doing what he did to Yvon, he fondly remembers her kindness. Also, he feels a sense of recognition towards his son, Dark Sceptor, despite using violent methods to show his love for his son, he embraces his son and willingly answers his son questions about the truth, this shows he wants his son to be well aware of his past and lives up to the name as son of Virus. However when his son disapprove him, he would turn beserk and had violently defeated his son by slashing him repeatly with his claws. Though he still retains a soft spot towards Yvon and had not physically attacked her. He would later adopt this personality once again. Appearance - Fusion Virus= Virus retained his pattern and his spiral lines of dark green and black but they appears to be more darker and more malicious in appearance, it appears likes a black flame. His talon like claws are replaced by fingers as he relies more on hand. He discard his bracers, he is covered with a mysterious aura like Ultraman Contrast that is green and black. His color timer is similar to Saga's. - Demonic Form= Virus appearances changes in this form, Virus had lines of green and black patching around his body. Virus has spiral lines of orange and red interlocking the lines of green and black patching around his body. In his back, Virus has a visible organ called the Voider Organ. His claws/fingers are replaced with daggers in order to look more deadly. He also has a chest armor around his chest and his color timer to have more protection. His bracer weapon appears to be longer like a vampire finger. - Blank Form= Virus weakest form, his armor disappears as he does not seem to have a complete body. His flesh and DNA Lines particles are freshly exposed. He is an unrecognizable appearancs. - Vampire Form= TBA - True= TBA }} Profile Stats As an Ultra, Virus is a very strong fighter due to his trainings and conditioning and the bestowment from Evil Messiah allows him to fight on par with elite warriors from Land of Light such as Zero, One, Xena and Giga as also Cure was only able to stop him in the past. Also, One, Xena and Giga has to bond their souls into one to be able to beat Virus. Virus is also revealed to have a extremely strong lifeforce as he could survive from an Ultra's ultimate attack and cauing destruction to an universe. In his Deimonic Form, he is more stronger and agile, able to easily shrug off the Ultra Brothers, Zero, One, Xena and Giga. He also surpass his brother Cure as he almost killed him. *Human Form: Kai Tomoya *Transformation Item: None, Kai transforms via his will power. *Origin: Scorpio Nova Galaxy *Race: Scorpium Ultra *Height: 49 meters *Weight: **Normal/Blank/Resurrected: 45000 tonnes **Deimonic/Bomber/True: 55000 tonnes **Fusion:48000 tonnes *Flying Speed: Mach 10 *Swimming Speed: 450km/h *Jumping Height: 650m *Grip Strength: **Normal/Fusion/Resurrected: 240,000 tonnes (He is able to defeat One in his normal form) **Deimonic: 365,000 tonnes(Full strength, most of the time he only demonstrates 150,000 tonnes of his strength) *Hobbies: Turning planets to wasteland, voiding organisms of free will and being a jester with foes *Dislikes: The Messiah, his brother *Weakness: **The effects of Voiderium does not occur immediately and it takes a very long time for the effects to be very severe, it takes about 10, 000 years before his brother Cure found out about it. **Curium Water **Effects of Lightning Spark **Virus lifeforce is linked to the Scorpio Nova, anything happens to the Scorpio Nova will happen to Virus as well. He is also linked to Voiderium, if the Voiderium inside his body disappears, Virus will he weakened and may die from it. **Virus Ultimate Form is only usuable for a short while, should he choose to use it for longer periods, this form will be inaccessible quite a while until the time is right to use it again. Body Features - Fusion Virus= *'Virus Effect': As Fusion Virus, Virus has a color timer replaced to one that is similar to Ultraman Saga and Ultraman Contrast that operates his mystery aura. - Demonic= *'Virus Daggers': In his Advanced Armored Form, Virus claws are transformed into 3 daggers on his both hands, which looks similar to a curved scythe. - Vampire= He has a slightly more vampire looking. *'Dark Lines':TBA *'Black Crescent Eyes':TBA *'Vampire Fingers':In his Resurrected Form, Virus now his vampire like fingers on his hands, surprassing Virus Claws, Virus Daggers or his regular fingers. Virus can change back into his regular fingers as well. *'Vampire Bracers': TBA *'Dark Pointers':TBA - True= TBA }} Forms - Demonic= Demonic Form A new form of Virus after absorbing minus energies from the monster graveyard and turning it into his own power. This is considered his "second" body. In this form, Virus is times stronger than his Normal or Fusion Virus forms. Virus gained more strength, speed, the ability to manipulate Voiderium to a greater degree and he is more resistant to Curium Water. This form is more powerful than One's Wisdom Form. Although this is considered his "Ultimate" form, it is not his true Ultimate form yet. It is just an enhancement and advanced form. His second most powerful form. He looked like a demon in this form. :;Abilities *'Voiderium': A new powerful variant of Voiderium, retaining all powers of his previous forms, Fusion Virus and Normal Form in addition to the Virus Plague but they are more powerful. Virus can now manipulate Voiderium to a much larger degree. **'Voiderium Particles Spread': Virus release Voiderium Particles and spread to an Ultra, turning them into their dark and corrupted self. ***'Virus Plague Unleash': Another version of his Voiderium Particles Spread, instead of concentrating it on a celestial body like Ultras, Virus can spread the particles out from his body to cover larger area to destroy ecosystem and turning places to wasteland, turning Sunrium energies to negative energies to further enhance this. Combining with Belial's power allows him to faster the process alot. **'Minus Energy Manipulation': Virus can manipulate minus energy freely thanks to his Voiderium. **'Light Energy Conversion': Virus has the ability to convert and change light energy into its own for its own benefits although Virus may feel weak. **'Soulless Creation': Virus with his Voiderium now can clone soulless version of dark Ultras and put them completely under his control. **'Voider Organ': Using the power of Voiderium, Virus has developed an organ on his back. This allows him to: ***'Energy Transmution /Storage /Absorption': The reason for harvesting large amounts of Sunriums is Virus can transmute them into dark energies by absorbing them and storing them in his organ. There is no limit to how much he can abosrb. Absorbing a large portion turns Virus into a suicider bomb. ****'Revive': The leftover energies, Genesis Messiah's interference allowed Virsu to revive himself with a new body. ***'Attack Conversion': Virus through his Voider Organ, can convert the light beam attacks from other Ultras to further strengthen/empower himself in this form. *'Invisible Capsule': Virus can create a capusle to store celestial bodies like Ultras that is invisible to others, allowing Virus to travel in space easily while having items to carry around. *'Light Speed Flight': Virus covers himself in dark green light to travelat extremely fast speeds. :;Special Moves *'Virusium Sun-Ray': Virus main finisher, Virus entrusts his hands into plus style and fires a dark pink ray of energy. This beam rivals the beams of Showa Ultras. *'Virus Reverse': Virus creates a blackhole of energy to absorb attacks and blast it back at the creator of the attack. *'Virus Barrier': Virus erects a barrier to block attacks, *'Virus Ball/Virus Blast': Virus creates a ball and fires energy blasts towards foes, can cause fatal burns when hit. *'Virus Magic': Virus telepathy ability, Virus had not seen with this technqiue. *'Virus Teleportation': Virus can teleport foes and their opponent by creating a ball of purple energy and by opening a dimensional hole to teleport to other places. :;Weapons *'Virus Daggers': Virus fingers are now replaced by daggers, this allows him to do the following: **'Spirit Revival': By injecting his daggers into the ground, Virus can revive deceased monsters like Hell-Death and Ex-Tanothor and even dark Ultras like Belial and Emperor. **'Spirit Combine Resonation': Virus can combine the spirits of two dead monsters into one body, after Virus can inject his claws into the ground and pumping Voiderium to the ground, led to a creation of a new monster. He used this to create Death Tanothor. **'Beam Hold': Using his daggers, Virus can hold Ultra Beams and deflecting it away. Virus can break the beam apart with his strength. **'Virus Whip': When necessary, Virus can transforms his daggers into whip weapon of whatever length he chooses to make his daggers more deadly. **'Virus Slash': Using his daggers or whips, Virus can slash his foes and causing them to bleed out of blood/light, weakening them servely. **'Virus X Slash': Virus can slash his foes with his two daggers, forming an X on their bodies. This allows Virus to take out One even in his Wisdom Form. *'Extension': Virus can extend his daggers to whatever length he wishes, he can extend up to fives times of his height. :;Physical *'Virus Knuckle': Virus can punch his foes with great strength and shockwave blows are seen when he does this. *'Virus Deathblow': A blow of dark energy created by punching foes. *'Virus kick': Virus can kick his foes with his lege, creating a mass spectral of dark energy to enpower his blows. *'Virus Deathslam': Virus can charge his daggers with dark energy and delivering an extremely painful punch to his foes. *'Durability': Virus had greater durability in this form, able to wistand the Curium Water better. - Resurrected= Resurrected Form This form or rather his "third body" after revivng from the leftover energies stored in his Voider Organ formerly. Instead of original functions of Voiderium, Virus focus on elemental attacks related to Voiderium. He gains a more demon and vampire look. This form is weaker than Demonic but stronger than his Normal Form. Techniques :;Abilities *'Voiderium': In his new body, Virus still possess Voiderium in his body. However, Virus do not use his original or bestowed Voiderium abilities, he now his elemental based attacks based on this substance and the element disease. **'Voider Free':TBA NOT FINISHED. :;Special *'Vampirium Sun-Ray': A dark orange and purple ray when Virus entrusts his both hands in a 'L' style. *'Vampirium Ripper': A purple and orange energy arc created from his both hands. Can cause destructive damage and knock back foes. Can be fired in succession times. *'Darkium Slash': Virus can fire energy slashes of medium energy from his Vampire Bracers. Have a horning sound effect. *'Vampire Visor': A powerful concentrated visor ray from his both eyes. *'Color Timer Ray': A secondary attack fire from Color Timer. :;Weapons :;Vampire Claws: Virus has a set of vampire like talons in his both hands, Virus can use it or change it back to his normal fingers. :;Physical His physical attacks is the same as his normal and demonic forms, the same attack name as well. }} - Others= - Blank= Blank Form This is Virus weakest Form, where Virus does not have his Ultra Armor, leaving much of his flesh exposed and ripped ofmost of his powers. To be in simple, Virus is simply a luminous unrecongize dark figure. He temporary assumed this form when he blew up the universe before gaining his Vampire form, his "third" body. :;Miscelleanous *'Absorption': Losing his powers, Virus has to absorb the energies in order to restore his armor and powers. As a result, this revives and enpowers him, granting him a new body. - Bomber= Bomber This form is achieved when Virus absorb and converting all Sunriums present into Darkiums, this form is where Virus become a bomber, a sacrifical weapon and acheiving his goals of blewing up the entire universe. :;Abilities *'Resurrection': After Virus blew up the universe, he immediately resurrected himself in a new body, i.e, his Resurrcted Form. *'Voiderium Aura': By uniting all the Darkiums inside his body and his Voiderium, his Voider Organ and his dark energy, Virus can summon a invincible aura of dark purple energy around his body. This aura is the source of his sacrifical powers in this form and it protects Virus from any harm and damage. **'Virus Unleashing': Using the power of his aura, Virus can unleash a large dark purple ball in front of him that is capable of effecting all organisms in a large area. He did not demonstrate this. **'Virus Sacrifical': Virus creates a large purple ball in front of him. Virus then rushes towards the dark purple ball and rams it high speed, creating an explosion that is capable of destroying an universe and all beings. The Ultras present in unable to stop it and only The Messiah interference is able to reverse this. }} - True= True Form This is Virus true "Ultimate Form" like Cure's Ocean Form, where Virus fully understands the meaning of his element and Voiderium. This is his strongest and most powerful form. It can be acheived regardless of his body stat. Like other Scorpium Ultras, it grants incredible boost to his stats. Techniques *'Voiderium': Virus has Voiderium in this form, unknown what it does yet. Other techniques are not demonstrated yet. **'Voiderium Dragon': **'Voiderium Figures': **'Voiderium Pool': **'Voiderium Amplification': **'Voiderium Fissure': TBA }} Victims *Birdon (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Gan A (Evolves into Ex Beast) *Alien Nackle *Alien Guts *Alien Temporer *Ex Tanothor *Hell-Death *Ultrawoman Lila *Ultraman One *Ultraman Lava *Ultraman Celestial *Ultraman Vader *Ultraman Trident Trivia *Virus nature as a Scorpium Ultra is not revealed in his first appearance in Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus Darkness Corruption, as well as his backstory and origins. Before the movie, he is written to be an Ultra born from a dark supernova, in order to mask and hide his Scorpium Ultra nature. *Virus is the first and only Scorpium Ultra to bend the rules and principles of a Scorpium Ultra. **Virus exchanging his genes of Sunriums from Genesis Messiah with Evil Messiah to truly walk an evil path. ***It was revealed that Evil Messiah only corrupted Virus genes of Sunriums from Genesis Dragon to ensure he do not return to the side of good but under Sakura and his son pleading, he managed to remove the corruption by Evil Messiah on his genes and taking the path of good again. **Virus has more forms that other Scorpium Ultras. *Virus and Cure are the strongest and most powerful Scorpium Ultras, Virus for his brute strength and Cure for his manipulation of Curium Water. This will follow by Yvon. *Despite Virus atrocious acts, he claims to do for fun and shows that he did not embrace darkness to the fullest extent. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Former Villians